


Blood and sin to give birth

by fanomy



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanomy/pseuds/fanomy
Summary: RogueOne20 has written *The Vulmen*https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12466143/1/The-VulmenWhere a third race enslaved Humans and Vulcans, and thus created a third.It's a fantastic story.*but*The prologue makes no sense if you think to hardAbout it.And that's what I do.So here I'll do my own take that without a doubt you will smirk and Say.. *Yeah.. RogueOne20 was the weird one..*My opinion. 😜





	1. Chapter 1

The first batch was easy.   
  
Bribe.   
  
Purchase.   
  
And 50 thousand political Prisoners of the High Comand became slaves.   
  
It was just too bad.   
  
The Conditions of the Mine planet were just *too kind*   
  
And their muscles atrophied.   
  
Worse still. They were sterile most of the time.   
  
So the Scarans Look..   
  
And Found earth..   
  
The Males..   
  
If you normalized for Garvity. Air pressure. Oxygen content. And activity level.. Had a minor strength adventage.   
  
If one did *Not* normalize for those- Vulcan males were three times as strong.   
  
The Females..   
  
Were much weaker than the males.   
  
Much weaker than Vucan Females were when compared to their counterparts.   
  
So.. Naturally.. The Scarans **liberated**  a POW camp in earth. 

  
Just Males...   
  
And that made things.. Interesting..


	2. The introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volack was perturbed..
> 
> Those Humen..
> 
> Could very well have them all exterminated like vermin..

The Representatives of the two races sat here.

Volack of the Vulcans, Benji of the Newcomers.

While all males, they were of many areas in their old home.. many barriers among the Language not the least. Somehow, they became one.

They were soldiers and Angry. And he had to break their last hope.

"You do realize.. If we are to make a nuisance of ourselves, this entire prison will be full of corpses."

The Blond smiles, full of guile. Fortunately the room wasn't monitored.

"Oh, don't so melodramatic.. We will make sure they love us.. So they trust us, and give us the keys to the realm. We will be old. And we shall pass that Knowledge to you."

The Midaged Vulcam was stund..

"Why?"

The Human **gobetweener** lost all mirth.

"We will have no children. There's no hope for us to return home. All we have. Is for you to escape."

 

For Volack.. this was very useful..

 

"I may have a proposition for you.."

 

***

Later..

 

Alla Hamuds mind swam.

 

The Translator Counsel sat in their room. The men that together would understand all.

 

Nimrod Weis was the first to speak.

To reatirate.. really..

"So just so I make sure I know what is on the table..

 

These oeople have several levels of bonding..

And bellowa certain minimum, birth defects become common. And while they don't think we can maintain the needed bonds..

They think we can join several together to make them good enough. Heck, those Sodomites among will be able to focus on the Male Vulcans."

 

Benji nodded.

"Yeah.. pretty much."

 

"Why"

Came in bewilderment for Alla.

 

"We smell good."

They did not speak for a while.

 

***

It went fast aftee that.

 

The Couples that needed help were born in the place.. Back home, their betrothals would be disolved.. Or they would have guidance from the priests to shore up their bonds.

As it was, the couples were five times the numbers of the humen..

 

All involved found the bonds now satisfying.

As it turned out.. Because the Human biology was so suited to the planet when Compared to the Vulcans, Among other factors..

 

...

20 years later.

 

T'Sheva Weis  has always wondered why her mother and her elder mate had took on her fathers old Identity.

It's not as though there are Other Jews Here.

Most of the baseline humen are not of the Abrahamic Religions any way..

 

Something about stories of Seder..

... really.. 

 

She was lost in thought until she reached her station.

 

The Skaran bome interface. The Last post to actually be held by a skaren.

 

She smirked, there were already talks from those  _Raptors_ taking some of the Vulmen, as her generation us often called to be promoted...

And the oar load she just sent along, will make sure non of that will never happen.

 

Transport bombs that modulate a 20 mega fusion Bomb.. To over 50% of the blast being positrons.

 

With enough energy that the Skaran Home worlds Magnitosphere.. to be of little import.

Let the exodus begin.

 

...

 

The Vulmen made Freighter  _The Phoenix Swan_ just landed on the Factory landing  from here, the whole planet will get fuel for.. Everything.

And the Sun was out shone by the new hell.


End file.
